Code Dragon
by DemonicFury
Summary: When X.A.N.A.'s monsters appear in the real world, the Lyoko warriors get to the factory and head for Lyoko. But what happens when something goes wrong and they get transported to Dragon City? Will they have their powers?
1. Nightmare at Kadic

**A/N 9/18/09:** I am rewriting this story before continuing it. It will have basically the same events, just better grammar/spelling. I am also going to try to make the plot make more sense. There will be a note like this at the top of rewritten chapters. If you liked the old chapters better, tell me. If I get enough complaints, I'll restore the old version.

* * *

The sun overhead beamed down harshly on the track and stands of Kadic Junior High. Jim Morales, the gym teacher, stood beside the starting line of the track, calling the students up in groups of three and sending them on their way around the track. "LeDuc, Pichon, Gauthier," he called, waiting for the named children to line up on the line. Once they were all there, he said, "Ready? Go!" and they were off.

Seeing his fellow students running around the track, Jeremy groaned and pushed his glasses back, causing Odd to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong, Einstein? You afraid of a little exercise?"

Jeremy shook his head and stammered back, "No, I just-"

Umi cut him off with, "Yeah, Jeremy. Lately, all you seem to do is work on the supercomputer."

"But, Umi, I-" Then Ulrich stepped in.

"Seriously, a little exercise couldn't hurt."

"Ulrich, you don't understand-"

"All right, Belpois, Della Robia, Stern, you're up." Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich stood and walked towards Jim and the starting line. "All right," said Jim, "run three times around the track. And go!" Odd and Ulrich raced off, leaving the struggling Jeremy behind. He had made it halfway around the track when he saw something he thought he'd never see: X.A.N.A.'s monsters from Lyoko. The only problem was that he was not on Lyoko. He was in the real world.

"But how?" he asked himself, running away from the two bleachers that were full of students towards the factory. Some of the students-upon seeing the monster-screamed, causing Umi and the others to look up.

"Tarantulas? Here?" asked Umi in disbelief. The pale spider-like creature sat on its hind legs and opened fire with its front legs.

Thinking quickly, Odd shouted, "Hey! Over here! Bet you can't hit me!" Odd then did a back flip and taunted the tarantula, giving the others time to head to the factory. After they had a long enough head start, he raced after them through the woods and opened the man hole they used to get to the underground passages to the factory. He waved at the tarantula before jumping in. The tarantula tried to follow but it was too big, so it uselessly fired down the hole after him. Odd jumped on his skateboard and raced down the tunnel. After a few minutes, he stopped and climbed out of the tunnel. He quickly headed into the factory and used the elevator to get to the supercomputer. As he walked in, he greeted, "Hey, guys. What did I miss?"

Jeremy said, "X.A.N.A. activated a tower. You guys need to get to Lyoko right away."

"Right," replied Odd, nodding and joining Umi, Ulrich, and Aelita on the elevator to the scanner room. Once there, they stepped into their scanners and prepared to be virtualized.

Upstairs, Jeremy rapidly typed on the computer and then pressed a button, saying, "Virtualization. Umi. Virtualization. Odd. Virtualization. Ulrich. Virtualization. Aelita." The scanners buzzed and a bright light covered the four heroes. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Oh no." He read the screen. "What's Code Dragon?" He desperately tried to stop the virtualization but it was too late. The Lyoko warriors were being virtualized wherever the supercomputer was pinpointing.


	2. What Happened?

**A/N 9/18/09: **Chapter One cleaned up and fleshed out. Dialogue has more tags so conversation is not so confusing. Dialogue content is almost the same, though.

**Chapter One: What Happened?**

Odd grunted as he landed on the ground after virtualizing. "Hey, guys, did anyone else feel weird after being virtualized?"

Umi nodded and replied, "Yeah, and look where we are." They looked around, their jaws dropping in shock. Instead of the expected tall glaciers of the Ice Sector there were tall sky scrapers. The sun was not visible and there were various city noises. Odd stepped forward a few feet and heard a squish, causing him to look down.

"Eww…" He tried to shake the stuff off of his foot. "Don't people clean up after their dogs? I mean really. And on my Lyoko suit too."

"Odd, I don't think a dog did that."

"What makes you say that, Aelita?"

"What dog is big enough to do that?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find its owner and-" Odd stopped talking as he saw something he thought he'd never see.

Ulrich cocked his head and asked, "Is that...?"

"All right! A dragon!" shouted Odd, jumping up and down with a large grin covering his face. He raced towards the black and red dragon, causing it to look up in surprise. It narrowed its eyes and glowed red. Letting out a screeching roar, it shot a beam of energy at him and sent him flying. "Aaahhhh!!!" He crashed into a nearby merchant cart. A man standing nearby, dressed in clothing colored like the dragon's scales, looked at him angrily.

"Hey! Don't go around scaring dragons!" the man shouted, mounting a saddle on the dragon's back. The dragon then roared and raced away. Meanwhile, Ulrich helped Odd up, then Odd groaned and wiped at his suit.

"Oh great. Dragon poo and watermelon seeds. Just what I wanted," he said, his hands on his hips.

"Hey, kid! You got a lot of nerve smashing my cart!" shouted a man as he walked up to the group.

"You did it this time, Odd," said Ulrich, smirking.

"Me? What'd I do? It was that weirdo and his dragon."

"Uh, guys. I think we should run," said Umi. Agreeing with her, the group headed further into the city to escape the enraged merchant. They all managed a steady pace except for Aelita, who was looking around worriedly.

Ulrich shouted back to her, "Aelita, hurry up!"

"I'm trying to reach Jeremy," she called back. "Jeremy, can you hear me? Jeremy, come in. Jeremy?"

Odd rolled his eyes and said, "I doubt we're still in Lyoko."

"You don't know that, Odd," said Aelita, catching up to the group.

"Maybe not, but I do know that in Lyoko we're chased by monsters and not crazy people. Unless William counts." Umi's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, don't badmouth him!"

"Umi, he's the enemy," said Odd. Umi growled and threw her fan at him; it just missed hitting his leg. It smashed into the ground and left a small hole.

"Our powers!" cried Aelita. "We have our powers! We must be on Lyoko!"

"Since when has Lyoko had dragons?" asked Odd.

Ulrich chanced a glance behind them and, upon realizing something, asked, "Guys, why are we still running?" The group stopped and looked behind them.

"He's gone!" said Umi, a bit surprised.

Odd smirked and posed heroically, saying, "I guess he couldn't keep up with a great warrior such as myself."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and reminded his friends of the topic on-hand with, "Whatever! Guys, we need to stop somewhere and try to figure out what happened."

Umi crossed her arms and said, "We were doing fine until Odd messed with that dragon."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" said Odd, trying to defend himself.

"Enough! Now, we're going to sit out of the way in this dark alley," said Ulrich sternly, trying to focus his friends on what was important.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Aelita. In most movies she had watched, dark alleys were the worst places to go in a crisis.

"Do you have a better one?" replied Ulrich.

"No, but-"

"Then we stop here," he said commandingly.

"Fine." The four heroes walked into the alley and disappeared into the shadows. Unbeknownst to the warriors, though, they were being watched.


	3. Any Ideas?

A/N/11/8/09: Wow, I've got to stop leaving things half-finished. Anyway, Chapter Two is up after some editing.

**Chapter Two: Any Ideas?**

"So, does anyone have an idea?" Odd raised his hand, a grin plastered on his face, but a glare from Ulrich blew it to smithereens. Aelita rubbed her chin, thinking, and then spoke up.

"I have an idea." All eyes shifted to her.

"What is it, Aelita?"

"This place is obvious an advanced city, so there must be a computer somewhere. All we have to do is find a highly advanced computer, and I should be able to contact Jeremy."

"Okay, it's a start. But which of these buildings is likely to have something like that?" They walked out of the alley and looked at their surroundings. There were huge skyscrapers to which there seemed no end and large roads that wound across the city; some disappeared into the sky and others headed downward into darkness. There was little sunlight visible. In fact, the little light that illuminated the area was most likely artificial. The group could not help but gag, as the cool air smelled heavily of dragon dung.

Holding his nose, Odd asked, "Are we in a city or a farm?"

"Odd, focus."

"I mean geez, this place smells worse than a hundred Kiwis that all went to bathroom at once!"

Umi smirked and replied, "Odd, if Kiwi did that, I think the school would have to be evacuated."

"Probably, but that's not the point! How can these people live like this? Between the energy-blasting dragons and the smell, I would've left as soon as I stepped foot in this place!"

Having lost his patience, Ulrich said, "Odd, enough about the smell! We have to find a computer!"

"Fine! Let's try there!" Odd pointed to a building that had a large brick walls around it. They could see the very tip of a statue from where they were standing. "Anywhere with defenses like that must have something to protect! All we gotta do is get over that wall and find the computer! Easy peasy!"

Ulrich was not persuaded, though. "What if we get caught?"

"Then we hightail it out of there and try again later! Now, let's go!" He raced off towards the nearest piece of the brick wall. The others quickly followed him, unsure of where he was leading them.


	4. Dragon Booster?

They slowed as they neared the narrow patchwork walkway. "Whoa." Aelita cautiously walked to the edge and looked down. The only thing under the walkway was air and distant tracks miles beneath it.

"Whoa is right. There isn't any ground under this thing." Ulrich walked up to it.

"All right everybody, walk slowly and carefully. We don't know if we devirtualize here or not and personally, I'd rather not have any of us find out the hard way." The others nodded and followed him across the walkway.

"Now what? It's a dead end." Odd looked at it and then looked at his hands.

"I got an idea." He extended his claws and ran up the brick wall. He got to the top and came to rest on a ledge.

"What about the rest of us?" Odd looked around before picking a cable up off of the ground. He slowly lowered it and held it as the others climbed up. From their position, they could see a giant statue that overlooked a patchwork stage with big speakers. Neon lights covered almost everything that they could see. The statue was a bust of a man with long hair and a unibrow. There were stage lights that seemed to act like the lights in prison guard towers, watching for intruders and escapees. And in the middle of everything was a boy, no more than sixteen, with long white hair, sitting atop a four-legged black dragon. The boy was holding what looked like a horn up to his mouth. Nearby, stood a man in gold armor atop a four-legged black and gold dragon with frills on its legs, tail, and throat. The man seemed to be talking but they could not hear him. Suddenly, the white haired boy blew the horn, creating a horrible screeching sound that echoed throughout the building and seemed to rattle their bones.

"Oh, man, what was that?" Odd started to stand but lost his balance as the ground began shaking. The warriors turned to see a giant grey dragon made of bones. Its bold green eyes glared at them. The group barely had time to jump off of the ledge before it smashed the wall and raced into the building. A girl on a two-legged red dragon raced past them, drawing the attention of the giant four-legged dragon. Its eyes changed from green to red as it shot an energy burst at the girl. It threw her from her dragon and stood over her. "Oh, man, we gotta help her!"

"That's the smartest thing you've said today, Odd." Ulrich drew his swords and raced towards the dragon. He struck its leg but he didn't even leave a mark. It shot an energy burst at him, narrowly missing.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shot at it but it simply shot the arrow down. Umi threw her fan at it but it was deflected as well.

"What's going on? Why aren't our attacks working?" The dragon started to attack but stopped as the man on the gold dragon stepped between them and the grey dragon.

"Libris, stop! I won't fight you!" A light went from the dragon to four other people. Beams made of the colors of red, green, blue, and black came back to the dragon who then shot them into the giant dragon, causing both of them to change colors in turn. After they changed colors six times, Libris bowed to the smaller gold dragon and his rider. Libris then ran and jumped over a nearby wall. The gold dragon then turned to face the defeated warriors. "Who are you guys? And where did you learn those attacks?"

"I'm Aelita, that's Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. And it's hard to explain."

"Get on Beau's back, I'll take you somewhere safe." The dragon glowed gold and pulled them onto it.

"Hey, wait! Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm the Dragon Booster."

"The what?"

"You don't know who the Dragon Booster is?"

"We're not even sure where we are."

"Oh man." He motioned to the people standing nearby. "Come on guys." The teenage boy standing by a large green dragon handed the horn to a man in blue and jumped onto his dragon. He then followed the man who called himself the Dragon Booster out of the building, followed by a boy on a four-legged blue dragon and the girl on the red dragon.


	5. I Know Who You Are, Artha Penn

After they got to the place that the Dragon Booster called Penn Stables, he had his dragon "mag" them off of it. None of the warriors were sure just why he called it that. But after doing that, he raced his dragon out of sight. Almost instantly, another teenage boy rode up to them. He was atop a red and blue dragon that looked almost exactly like the Dragon Booster's dragon, Beau. It only needed a paint job and frills. "Hey man, why'd you run off?"

"Um, who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You just rode off on that very dragon! All you did was change clothes and all Beau did was change colors!" The boy began looking distressed.

"Listen, I don't know who you think I am but my name's Artha Penn, as in Penn Stables."

"Well, you may be Artha Penn now but just a few minutes ago you were the Dragon Booster!"

"Wait, you saw the Dragon Booster?"

"Yes, and I'm looking at him right now!" Artha began looking around.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Ulrich chuckled.

"Wow, Odd, you may have competition for idiot of the month." Umi smiled.

"I don't doubt that."

"Odd, are you sure this is the same person?"

"Of course I'm sure." He walked over to the dragon. "Look, I'll prove it to you. Exhibit A." He pointed to its chin. "Notice how this dragon's chin is super long, just like Beau's."

"We haven't seen enough of this place to know just how common a chin like that is."

"Fine, moving on to Exhibit B." He pointed to its eye. "It has the same color eyes as Beau."

"Once again, we haven't seen enough to know how common that is."

"Fine, Exhibit C." He pointed to its horns. "Look, they're the same size and shape."

"Well…" Aelita tried but couldn't come up with an explanation.

"And Artha sounds just like the Dragon Booster. And this dragon is the same size as Beau. And look," he grabbed Artha's right wrist, "he has a weird bracelet made of gold, just like the Dragon Booster's armor. And right after the Dragon booster disappeared, this guy appeared. Must I go on?"

"No, Odd, we get it." Artha turned to the teenage boy by the green dragon.

"You didn't tell me it was that obvious, Parm."

"I just assumed that the darkness of Down City would cover it up." Artha gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Parm shook his head. "Oh, man! I'm through!" The girl by the red dragon rolled her eyes.

"Artha, nobody besides these kids has said anything, right?"

"You're right, Kitt." Artha looked at the warriors. "You guys won't tell anybody, will you?"

"Of course-"

"Maybe we will. Maybe we won't. It all depends on what you guys are willing to do to help us."

"But, Odd-"

"Come on, Aelita, this may be our only chance and I for one am taking it." She slightly frowned before nodding in agreement.

"So, what do you guys need help with?"

"We come from another place. We were supposed to virtualize in a virtual world called Lyoko but we think something went wrong because we were virtualized here. We can't contact the guy that usually figures out how to get us out of bad situations. After a little bit, we thought that maybe we could hack a computer and contact him."

"That's why you broke into the Dragon Eye Compound."

"You mean the building where you found us?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Right, we believed that any building with security like that would have a computer. However, all we found was a giant psycho skeleton dragon."

"Libris."

"Right, and we have to get to a computer and get back to Jeremy before it's too late."

"What'll happen if you don't get back in time?"

"X.A.N.A. could take over our world, destroy it, destroy Lyoko, or even takeover or destroy this world."

"Oh, no! We can't let this X.A.N.A. guy destroy Dragon City! We'll help you!" Artha ran to Beau and yelled, "Release the dragon!" Kitt ran to her dragon and magged on. Parm ran to his dragon and did the same. "Come on, Lance!" The kid playing games by a blue dragon turned off the game and magged onto the dragon. Suddenly, a laser hit at Aelita's feet.

"Oh no." A group of five small creatures, each with four pointed legs and a large head with a strange marking on their heads, moved towards the group. Artha stared in awe.

"What are they?"

"Kankrelats. They're some of X.A.N.A.'s goons."

"So they're the bad guys?"

"Right."

"You heard 'em, Beau." Artha raced towards the creatures and blasted them with mag energy. Two of them disappeared. The other three opened fire on him. Beau roared and blasted the attacks. They attacked again. This time, the attacks connected with Beau. However, instead of acting like the blasts had hurt him, he fell over and seemed to be laughing. Artha crawled off of him. "Beau?" The kankrelats fired again, causing Beau to go into another laughing fit.

"I don't believe it. Their lasers have been turned into tickle rays."

"Oh no way!" Odd let the monsters hit him. However, he did not laugh. "Ow! That didn't tickle!"

"Odd, maybe only the creatures of **this** world are affected differently." Odd growled and took aim at the creatures.

"Take this! Laser arrow!" The arrow hit, causing one of the kankrelats to explode and disappear. The other two continued firing at Artha and Beau. Artha fell down next to Beau and joined him in laughing.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich destroyed the other two monsters. After a few minutes, Beau and Artha shakily stood.

"Wow, you guys fight those things every day?"

"Yep! So, can we get going?"

"We can't go find a computer until we make sure that there aren't more of those things."

"Fine, but don't we need dragons?"

"Uh, right, I think that we could find a rental place somewhere…"

"Wait, people here rent dragons?"

"Yeah, some people don't have a choice."

"Where we come from, people rent cars."

"What are cars?"

"They're these man-made machines that have four wheels and run on gasoline."

"What's gasoline?"

"Oh boy." Umi turned to Ulrich.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"I think he is."

"Hey! Could we forget about cars and focus on getting dragons and hunting down the other monsters so that we can go home?"

"Fine, let's go."

"Wait, Artha, you can't go as the Dragon Booster."

"Right." He pulled the amulet out of the gauntlet. "Chose who you want to ride with. Odd rode with Lance. Umi rode with Kitt. Aelita rode with Parm. And Ulrich rode with Artha. They raced off towards the dragon rental place.


	6. Rentals

"Uh, we need to rent four dragons." The merchant led the group into a dimly lit stable. There were only six dragons to choose from. There were four biped dragons and two quadruped dragons. The nearest dragon, a biped, was black with white socks and white stripes along its body. It had the body shape of Kitt's dragon, Wyldfyr. The dragon in the stall next to it was a bipedal red dragon with blue eye markings and blue circles on its hips. Its tail had blue markings that seemed to outline the bones in it. It also had Wyldfyr's body shape. The next dragon was a quadruped. It had a blue body with orange markings that had no real pattern. It had the body shape of Lance's dragon, Fracshun. The next two dragons had Parm's dragon, Cyrano's, body shape. They were both navy blue with green stripes. The one on the left had a tooth that jutted out from its bottom gum. The one on the right had a fist painted onto his forehead. The final dragon had a kind of gracefulness to it. It had a batlike head and a catlike body. Its body was colored different shades of grey and its head was turquoise.

"So which ones do you want to rent?" Umi walked over to the black and white biped.

"This one."

"Ah, yes, you'd like to rent Cassie. And what about you other three?" Odd walked over to the blue and orange quadruped. "You'd like Rinya." Aelita walked over to the bipedal red and blue dragon. "Skelina." Ulrich walked over to the grey and turquoise dragon. "Cantankerous."

"Right."

"That will be two hundred thousand dracles." Artha handed him the dracles and motioned for the others to follow him out the door. Once outside, they magged onto their dragons and followed Artha into an alley.

"Release the Dragon!" After a long transformation scene, Artha was covered with gold armor and Beau was black and gold with frills. He was about to say something but stopped when screaming filled the air. "Let's go." They raced out of the alley towards the source of the sound.


	7. Moordryd Paynn

"Bloks dead ahead!" Ulrich drew his sword and sliced one of the tan, cube shaped colored creatures apart. It exploded before disappearing. The other four bloks turned and shot at him. The blasts hit Cantankerous, sending him crashing to the ground. Ulrich tried to get him to stand but he seemed to be paralyzed.

"Laser arrow!" Odd quickly destroyed two of the bloks. Umi disposed of the other two with her fan. She then turned to the frightened couple.

"I'd suggest that you get home." The couple nodded and ran away. Aelita magged off of Skelina and ran over to Ulrich and Cantankerous. She rubbed Cantankerous' head and tried to focus her energy into him. He slightly moved his claws before slowly standing. Ulrich magged onto him and walked him over to Artha and the others.

"Where to next?" A loud crash answered him.

"Wow, I'm so glad that they keep telling us where they are!"

"Agreed!" They raced off towards the source of the sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Creepers!" The tan serpentlike creatures turned away from the frightened civilians and fired at Aelita. She focused her energy and blasted one of them. The other two creatures took aim at Umi. She raced Cassie towards them. After she was close enough, she threw her fan at them. Unfortunately, a mag blast destroyed it. She turned to see who had destroyed it and saw the teenager from the Dragon Eye Compound. He jumped his dragon down from the ledge he was on, causing Umi to slightly back up. A creeper took this opportunity to blast her. She flew off of her dragon and hit Beau. Cassie was covered in a layer of ice.

"Moordryd, stop!" The boy, apparently named Moordryd, growled and mag blasted Artha, who crashed into Kitt and Parm. Aelita gasped.

"Guys! Look at his eyes! He's being controlled by X.A.N.A."

"Then he's fair game! Take this, laser arrow!" As the arrow neared, a sword materialized in Moordryd's right hand. He sliced the arrow in half, causing it to explode and disappear.

"That's William's sword!"

"Not anymore!" Moordryd growled and made his dragon charge them. He magged off at the last second and tried to slice Odd in half. Odd somersaulted and shot another arrow at Moordryd. It hit his sword and left a little patch of ice.

"All right, frost arrows!" He took aim at Moordryd's arm and shot a barrage of arrows at it. The arrows hit and froze his arm and part of the sword. Moordryd growled and mag-jumped at him. Odd took aim and tried to fire. However, the only response was a clicking sound. "Out of arrows? Aw man!" Moordryd tackled him and commanded a newly summoned tarantula to attack him.

Ulrich managed to stop the attack but Moordryd's dragon mag blasted him into a wall before he could attack Moordryd. Odd growled and scratched Moordryd's face, leaving three deep gashes on it. Moordryd drew his hand back and let the darkness cover his hand. He moved his hand, revealing a large set of claws made of the darkness. He struck at Odd, leaving a gash in his shoulder. Odd kicked him off and limped over to his friends. "Guys. We gotta run."

"For once, I agree with Odd. We gotta go." Ulrich nodded and they magged onto their dragons before racing away, Moordryd and Decepshun followed closely behind them. Artha thought for a few seconds before stopping Beau and getting ready to fight.

"Art-I mean, Dragon Booster!"

"Just keep running! I'll hold him off until you're safe!"

"But-"

"No buts now go!" They obeyed and left Artha and Beau to singlehandedly fight off Moordryd, Decepshun, and an army of X.A.N.A.'s monsters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

PM me if you have any ideas!


End file.
